Saaya Yakushiji / Bildergalerie
Charakter Arts Saaya_Yakushiji_Ropa_Casual.png|Saayas Alltagsklamotten Saaya Schuluniform.png|Saaya in ihrer Schuluniform Yakushiji Saaya uniform Asahi.png|Saaya in ihrer Schuluniform Saaya_Pajamas_Profile_Toei.png|Saayas Schlafgewand Yakushiji Saaya pajama Asahi.png|Saayas Schlafgewand HuPC-profileimg-Toei-Ange.png|Cure Ange HuPC-profilimg-Asahi-Ange.png|Cure Ange Cure Ange profile Toei 2.png|Cure Ange Perfil de Cure Ange (Toei Animation) .png Ange Profile Cheerfull.png|Cure Ange im Cheerful Style AngeMotherHeartStyle.png|Cure Ange Mother Heart Style Perfil de Cure Ange Estilo Animado Madre (TV Asahi).png|Cure Ange im Mother Heart Style Adult Saaya.jpg|Saaya als Erwachsene Ange Super Stars.png|Cure Anges Profil für Pretty Cure Super Stars! Cure_Ange_Hugtto_Movie_Profile.png|Cure Anges Profil für HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Erinnerungen Perfil de Cure Ange Pelicula.png|Cure Ange Baby Ange.jpg|Ange in HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Erinnerungen Perfil de Chibi Cure Ange.png|Cure Ange Ange MU.png|Cure Anges Profil für Pretty Cure Miracle Universe Cure Ange Miracle Leap Profile.png|Cure Anges Profil für Pretty Cure Miracle Leap: Ein eigenartiger Tag mit Allen Zusammen Screenshots Saaya Yakushiji HuPC01-Saaya sits down next to Hana.png|Saaya und Hana während der Pause HuPC02-Hana_interrupts_Saaya's_writing.png|Saaya und Hana in der Bücherei Saaya HeartKiratto 001.png|Saaya kurz vor der Verwandlung HuPC03-Hana_Saaya_impressed_by_Homare.png|Saaya und Hana beobachten Homare Homare Saaya Hana in Beauty Harry.jpg|Die drei verbringen ihre Zeit in Beauty Harry Homare betrachtet das Bild.jpg|Homare betrachtet das Bild Saaya Folge 5.jpg|Saaya zusammen mit Homare HuPC05-Saaya Homare Hana Hugtan photo on Mirai Pad.png|Bild von Hana, Homare und Saaya Mirai Kristall Pink und Tablet.jpg|Hana nutzt das Tablet der Zukunft Hana Saaya und Homare in ihrer neuen Uniform.jpg|Hana Saaya und Homare in ihren neuen Uniformen Saaya hält einen Strauß Blumen.jpg|Saaya hält einen Strauß Blumen Saaya überrascht sie wurde erkannt.jpg|Saaya ist überrascht HuPC06-Saaya as Vegetables Girl (flashback) (1).png|Saaya das Gemüse-Mädchen Saaya Hana und Homare - hana singt das Werbungslied.jpg|Hana singt das Jingle der Werbung Saaya etwas verlegen aufgrund der Werbung.jpg|Saaya scheint etwas verlegen zu sein Erinnerung an Saaya Gemüse Mädchen.jpg|Ein weiter Flashback zu Saaya als Gemüse-Mädchen Ranze ist immer noch Sauer dass Saaya das Gemüse.png|Ranze ist immer noch Sauer, dass Saaya das Gemüse Mädchen wurde und nicht sie Saaya in ihrem Zimmer.jpg|Saaya in ihrem Zimmer Saaya liest das Script in ihrem Zimmer.jpg|Saaya liest das Script in ihrem Zimmer Saaya in der Lichtung.jpg|Saaya am Teich Saaya steht mitten im Teich.jpg|Saaya steht mitten im Teich Saaya übt ihren Text.png|Saaya übt ihren Text Und plötzlich scheinen Flügel zu erscheinen.png|Und plötzlich scheinen Flügel zu erscheinen Saaya mit zwei Engels flügel.png|Saaya mit zwei Engels Flügel Saayas Besorgnis.jpg|Saaya kann vor anderen nicht Schauspielern Saaya Homare Hana haben zusammen spaß.jpg|Homare und Hana versuchen Saaya aufzumuntern Homare feuert Saaya nocheinml an.jpg|Homare feuert Saaya noch einmal an Ranze bekommt die Rolle der Gegnerin.jpg|Ranze bekommt die Rolle der Gegnerin Saaya und Homare.jpg|Saaya und Homare Saaya homare hana hiking.jpg|Saaya, Homare und Saaya gehen wandern Emile und Hana sind anstrengend.jpg|Kotori findet Hana und Emile anstrengend Auf dem Weg zum Festival.jpg|Hana, Saaya, Homre auf dem Weg zum Food Festival Saaya und Homare sind Kellnerinnen.jpg|Saaya und Homare sind Kellnerinnen Waitress Saaya.png|Saaya in ihrer Uniform Saaya hört Hana zu.png|Saaya hört Hana zu Saaya und Homare reden mit Hanas Mutter.jpg|Saaya und Homare reden mit Hanas Mutter Alle sind besorgt um Hugtan.png|Alle sind besorgt um Hagutan Saaya sieht überrascht zu Hana rüber.jpg|Saaya sieht überrascht zu Hana rüber Harry Homare and Saaya blicked Hana nach.jpg|Harry Homare and Saaya blicked Hana nach Saaya schaut Hana an.png|Saaya schaut Hana an Homare und Saaya vor Hanas Haus.png|Homare und Saaya vor Hanas Haus Saaya konfrontiert Hana.jpg|Saaya konfrontiert Hana Und jetzt ist alles wieder gut zwischen den drei.jpg|Und jetzt ist alles wieder gut zwischen den drei Die Drei blicken auf Hugtan.jpg|Die Drei blicken auf Hugtan Saaya hat zuversicht in Hana.jpg|Saaya hat zuversicht in Hana Hana, Saaya und Homare mit Hugtan.jpg|Hana, Saaya und Homare mit Hugtan Saaya und Homare fragen sie warum sie so viel kauft.jpg|Saaya und Homare fragen sie warum sie so viel kauft Saaya in ihrem Pyjama.png|Saaya in ihrem Pyjama Saaya präsentiert ihren Pyjama to Hana.jpg|Saaya präsentiert ihren Pyjama zu Hana Aber Hagutan ist die süsseste.jpg|Aber Hagutan ist die süßeste Saaya analyisert den Film.png|Saaya analyisert den Film Saaya überträgt die Kraft des Navy Kristall.jpg|Saaya überträgt die Kraft des Navy Kristall Hana und Saaya fragen Harry ob in der Zukunft Menschen zu Mäusen werden.jpg|Hana und Saaya fragen Harry ob in der Zukunft Menschen zu Mäusen werden Saaya ist auch überrascht von Rurus Schlägen.jpg|Saaya ist auch überrascht von Rurus Schlägen Die drei reden mit Harry über Ruru.jpg|Die drei reden mit Harry über Ruru Saaya zeigt Homare ihr Buch.png|Saaya zeigt Homare ihr Buch Saaya füttert ein Kind mit der Flasche.png|Saaya füttert ein Kind mit der Flasche Saaya ist beeindruckt dass sie und Ruru das gleiche Buch gelesen haben.png|Saaya ist beeindruckt dass sie und Ruru das gleiche Buch gelesen haben Der Wettbewerb zwischen Saaya und Ruru beginnt.jpg|Der Wettbewerb zwischen Saaya und Ruru beginnt Saaya ist ernst und konzentriert.png|Saaya ist ernst und konzentriert Saaya bittet Hana darum doch ruhig zu sein.png|Saaya bittet Hana darum doch ruhig zu sein Saaya sieht zu Ruru.png|Saaya sieht zu Ruru Die Kinder ziehen an Saayas Haaren.jpg|Die Kinder ziehen an Saayas Haaren Homare konfrontiert Saaya.jpg|Homare konfrontiert Saaya Saaya ist die ganze Situation etwas peinlich.jpg|Saaya ist die ganze Situation etwas peinlich Saaya gibt Hagutan zu Ruru.png|Saaya gibt Hagutan zu Ruru Saaya und Homare reden über ihre letzten Auftritte.jpg|Saaya und Homare reden über ihre letzten Auftritte Saaya und Homare bemerken Ruru und Emiru.jpg|Saaya und Homare bemerken Ruru und Emiru Reaktion darauf dass Hagutan Wörter sagt.jpg|Die Mädchen sind überrascht dass Hagutan Homares Namen gesagt hat Homare ist überrascht dass Hagutan ihren Namen gesagt hat.jpg|Homare ist überrascht dass Hagutan ihren Namen gesagt hat Saaya möchte das Hagutan auch ihren Namen sagt.jpg|Saaya möchte das Hagutan auch ihren Namen sagt Homare und Saaya während des Basketball Matchs.jpg|Homare und Saaya während des Basketball Matchs Saaya rennt im Regen.png|Saaya rennt im Regen Saaya in ihrer Schwestern Uniform.jpg|Saaya in Folge 35 Saaya Yakushiji in Folge 35.jpg|Saaya Yakushiji Saaya freut dass Aya glücklich ist.jpg|Saaya freut dass Aya glücklich ist Saaya Zukunft.jpg|Saaya in der Zukunft Cure Ange Saaya HeartKiratto 025.png|Cure Ange stellt sich selbst vor HuPC-Cure Ange.png|Cure Ange Herz Feder - Ange und das PreHeart in Federn.jpg|Cure Ange hält das PreHeart Herz Feder.jpg|Cure Ange nutzt Feder des Herzens! HUGtto Folge 02 Cure Ange.jpg|Cure Ange freut sich zusammen mit Cure Aile kämpfen zu dürfen Cure Ange kämpft in Folge 5.jpg|Cure Ange versucht Homare zu unterstützen Alle drei Harry und Hagutan.jpg|Alle drei Cures, Harry und Hagutan zusammen Die Cures reden mit Papple.jpg|Die Cures reden mit Papple Cures kämpfen Papples Oshimaida.jpg|Cures kämpfen Papples Oshimaida Ruru Data Ange.jpg|Rurus Data über Cure Ange Anges neuer Kristall.png|Ein neuer Kristall der Zukunft erscheint Cure Ange kämpft gegen Ruru.png|Cure Ange kämpft gegen Ruru Die drei Cures erscheinen zum Kämpfen.jpg|Die drei Cures erscheinen zum Kämpfen Cure Ange im Kampf mit dem Kappa.png|Cure Ange im Kampf mit dem Kappa Der Kappa ist besiegt.jpg|Der Kappa ist besiegt Cure Ange und Etoile erscheinen um zu kämpfen.jpg|Cure Ange und Etoile erscheinen um zu kämpfen Cure Ange und Etoile sind weiterhin entschlossen und glauben an Hana.jpg|Cure Ange und Etoile sind weiterhin entschlossen und glauben an Hana Cure Ange nutzt Feder des Herzens um die Attacke zu stoppen.png|Cure Ange nutzt Feder des Herzens um die Attacke zu stoppen Cure Ange und Etoile greifen gemeinsam an.jpg|Cure Ange und Etoile greifen gemeinsam an Ange und Etoile schenken Hana ein Lächeln.jpg|Ange und Etoile schenken Hana ein Lächeln Der Oshimaida greift ein weiteres Mal an.jpg|Etoile und Ange sind von der Attacke überrascht Das Schwert leuchtet auf.jpg|Das Schwert leuchtet auf Das Melody Sword hat sich verwandelt.jpg|Das Melody Sword hat sich verwandelt Die Cures mit den Schwertern.jpg|Die Cures mit den Schwertern HUG TC 005.jpg|Cure Ange mit ihrer Ange Harfe HUG TC 009.jpg|Cure Ange spielt ihre Harfe HuPC12 Feather Blast.jpg|Cure Ange nutzt Feather Blast Ange wird von dem Angriff des Oshimaida getroffen.jpg|Ange wird von dem Angriff des Oshimaida getroffen Die Cures sind bereit um zu zeigen dass das verschieden Sein nicht gleich schlecht ist.jpg|Die Cures sind bereit um zu zeigen dass das verschieden Sein nicht gleich schlecht ist Die Cures und Harry beobachten die Entwicklung des Oshimaidas.jpg|Die Cures und Harry beobachten die Entwicklung des Oshimaidas Ange beobachtet Aile als sie gegen den Oshimaida kämpft.jpg|Ange beobachtet Aile als sie gegen den Oshimaida kämpft Ange und Etoile versuchen den Oshimaida aufzuhalten.jpg|Ange und Etoile versuchen den Oshimaida aufzuhalten Ange und Etoile im Kampf.jpg|Ange und Etoile im Kampf Yell und Ange im Kampf gegen den Oshimaida.jpg|Aile und Ange im Kampf gegen den Oshimaida Alleine schaffen sie es nicht.jpg|Alleine schaffen sie es nicht Yell und Ange versuchen den Oshimaida zurück zu halten.jpg|Aile und Ange versuchen den Oshimaida zurück zu halten Ange beobachtet Ruru als Papple sie Angreift.jpg|Ange beobachtet Ruru als Papple sie angreift Cure Ange stoppt einen Oshimaida in Folge 35.jpg|Cure Ange stoppt einen Oshimaida in Folge 35 All for You 000.jpg|Anges Armband formt sich Cheerful Attack 002.jpg|Cure Anges blaues Herz HUGtto Cheerful Saaya Verwandlung.jpg|Cure Ange während ihrer Verwandlung in den Cheerful Style Cheerful Attack 2.png|Cure Ange sammelt Kraft Cheerful Attack 6.png|Cure Ange während Heiterer Angriff Cheerful Style Wings Cure Ange.png|Cure Ange im Mother Heart Stil Minna De Tomorrow 013.jpg|Cure Ange ruft "Pretty Cure" Minna De Tomorrow 100.jpg|Cure Ange und die anderen im letzten Kampf Kategorie:Bildergalerie